Known background publications include the following references, familiarity with which is assumed, which references are incorporated herein by this reference.
1! Y. Altunbasak, A. M. Tekalp and G. Bozdagi, "Two-dimensional object based coding using a content-based mesh and affine motion parameterization," IEEE Int. Conference on Image Processing, Washington D.C., October 1995.
2! Y. Altunbasak and A. M. Tekalp, "Occlusion-adaptive 2-D mesh tracking," Proc. ICASSP '96, Atlanta, Ga., May 1996.
3! Y. Altunbasak and A. M. Tekalp, "Very-low bitrate video coding using object-based mesh design and tracking," Proc. SPIE/IS&T Electronic Imaging, Science and Technology, San Jose, Calif., February 1996.
4! P. J. L. van Beek and A. M. Tekalp, "Object-based video coding using forward tracking 2-D mesh layers," Visual Communications and Image Processing '97, San Jose, Calif., February 1997.
5! L. Chiariglione, "MPEG and multimedia communications," IEEE Trans. on Circ. and Syst. for Video Technology, vol. 7, no. 1, pp. 5-18, February 1997.
6! D. Hearn and M. P. Baker, "Computer Graphics," second edition, Prentice Hall, 1997.
7! B. Lucas and T. Kanade, "An iterative registration technique with an application to stereo vision," Proc. DARPA Image Understanding Workshop, pp. 121-130, 1981.
8! Y. Nakaya and H. Harashima, "Motion compensation based on spatial transformations," IEEE Trans. on Circuits and Systems for Video Technology, vol. 4, no. 3, pp. 339-356, June 1994.
9! J. Nieweglowski, T. G. Campbell and P. Haavisto, "A novel video coding scheme based on temporal prediction using digital image warping," IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, vol. 39, no. 3, pp. 141-150, August 1993.
10! J. R. Shewchuk, "Triangle: Engineering a 2D quality mesh generator and Delaunay triangulator," First Workshop on Applied Computational Geometry, pp. 124-133, ACM, Philadelphia, May 1996.
11! T. Sikora, "The MPEG-4 Video Standard Verification Model," IEEE Trans. on Circ. and Syst for Video Technology, vol. 7, no. 1, pp. 19-31, February 1997.
12! G. J. Sullivan and R. L. Baker, "Motion compensation for video compression using control grid interpolation," Proc. ICASSP '91, vol. 4, pp. 2713-2716, May 1991.
13! A. M. Tekalp, "Digital Video Processing," Prentice Hall, 1995.
14! C. Toklu, A. T. Erdem, M. I. Sezan and A. M. Tekalp, "Tracking motion and intensity variations using hierarchical 2-D mesh modeling," Graphical Models and Image Processing, vol. 58, no. 6, pp. 553-573, November 1996.
15! C. Toklu, A. M. Tekalp, and A. T. Erdem, "2-D Triangular mesh-based mosaicking for object tracking in the presence of occlusion," Visual Communication and Image Processing '97, San Jose, Calif., February 1997.
16! C. Toklu, A. T. Erdem, and A. M. Tekalp, "2-D Mesh-based synthetic transfiguration of an object with occlusion," Proc. ICASSP '97, Munich, Germany, April 1997.
17! K. Wall and P. E. Danielsson, "A fast sequential method for polygonal approximation of digitized curves," Comp. Graphics, Vision and Im. Processing, vol. 28, pp. 229-227, 1984.
18! J. Y. A. Wang and E. H. Adelson, "Representing moving images with layers," IEEE Transactions on Image Processing, vol. 3, no. 5, pp. 625-638, September 1994.
19! Y. Wang and 0. Lee, "Active mesh--A feature seeking and tracking image sequence representation scheme," IEEE Transactions on Image Processing, vol. 3, no. 5, pp. 610-624, September 1994.
These references may be referred to herein by their bracketed number, e.g. the Nakaya, et al. article is referred to herein simply as 8!.